Princess Maker: Éveillez vous à vos rêves
by Knight Of Paradox
Summary: An idea sprouted from playing Princess Maker 2 of the PM series. This tale speaks of the reincarnation of a great hero, now reunited with his daughter from times long past. Just how will a modern day boy react to a daughter who is but a year younger?


**Disclaimer:** As far as I can tell, this game belongs to Gainax and once published by Microcabin. It's hard to tell isn't it? Whatever the case may be, just know that I do not own any of the characters or elements found in the Princess Maker series.

**Author's Notes: **This will be interesting. Elements will be found from Princess Maker, others will come from my own mind. Whatever the result will be in the end, even I'm not too sure on that. The translated title, and the one I meant to have (this comes from someone who speaks both french and english, rather then a program, so trust me on this) was: Princess Maker: Awaken to your dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Princess Maker: Éveillez-vous à vos rêves**

By: Knight of Paradox

-------------------------------------------------------

_**PROLOGUE: Perhaps, it was just a dream.**_

_That night, I had a dream._

In an ancient land, long, long ago, the divine capital of the land fell into the clutches of chaos. An evil being rose to power, corrupting the nobles and the royal family from within. All was too late, as the blood of the king and its princes were spilt upon noble grounds by noble hands. The people grew into blind riots, the nobles were far too occupied with their own power games to realize it all, and the royal family had been driven in the deepest of recluses of paranoia.

When all would seem to find it's way into the mouth of hell, there arrived a single man, one who had traveled throughout the sea, throughout the lands, and had heard of the dire situation at hand. Storming the city by surprise, he found every single last villain that hid in its walls. Unearthed every single seed of hatred and despair. And in the royal chambers, where the king had been assassinated upon his very own throne, this hero fought desperately in an epic battle against the most treacherous of beings.

This fierce battle lasted throughout the night, until the break of dawn arrived. At this time, the villain's claws shattered and he found himself at the mercy of this unknown hero. This young mysterious man who arduously followed his own righteous path showed a moment of compassion to his foe. But in the end, he was forced to strike this villain down. And finally, the land came to rest. The chaos had been purged from the country and the people were freed from this dark grasp that had caught them all, without exception.

Though all would have wished nothing more then to celebrate this hero's exploits, there was no such time for such things. The kingdom was still nevertheless in a dire fate. For it no longer had a king upon its throne. Still, hope was not lost. The princess of the kingdom had stepped forth and with her appearance, came a new hope. The kingdom had found a new ruler in her, and thus was it reborn. With it's newfound queen, the people celebrated.

Upon the final day of the celebration, the new queen, who held her mother as her closest advisor, proposed to the hero her hand in marriage, but he refused. Her mother, seeing it as such a sad fate as to see their beloved hero depart, then proposed a position amongst the royal knights. He would be well cared for, and would find a place to rest. Her words grew convincing, as the young man felt as well that he neared the end of his adventures.

Finally he agreed, he would stay and work as another of the royal knights of the kingdom, where he would settle down and live a comfortable life for once in the many years he had traveled about. On that very day, where he began to settle in, the man took a walk outside the gates of the capital he now vowed to protect as a guard, and wished to live in peace. And that is when he saw them, a couple of miscreants approaching a broken carriage.

Inside, there were the screams of a young girl. Knowing what he needed to do, the man defeated these simple thugs with one swift blow and immediately went to insure the safety of the person who was crying. It was a little girl, just as he had assumed. She had awaken, bruised and shaken, the corpses of the other passengers laying cold on their side, as she was the only survivor. Where they her parents, her protector, what relation they had with her, or her with them, he did not know for neither did she. The young child had lost her memory.

That night, under the shining stars, that young man found a daughter and she a new father. They grew close as the many months passed, joyfully spending their times together, and soon enough the hero's only worries were for his daughter and her future. It was a wonderful life, a most joyful of times. But upon the girl's fourteenth birthday, tragedy had struck. Her father had gotten gravely ill. There was nothing that could have been done, and upon nightfall, his final hour arrived. His daughter cried and cried, her eyes filled with tears without end as she stayed by her father's side, begging him not to leave her. He smiled and in his final moment in life, whispered his last wishes.

In the heavens above, one of the gods would not allow such tragedy unanswered. His rule in this universe was limited, but he would do all within him to ensure this hero's last wishes. With all his might, he summoned down upon that house the light of her guiding star. And moments after the hero's death, his daughter faded away into the night sky.

In one of the many cities of the north of the continent, in a land called Canada, there laid a young man, a teenager still. In his slumber, he found himself bathing in sweat, a frown coming to his face as he felt himself basking in the images of his dreams. Atrocious pain spread through him at that time, and soon enough he could endure it no more. His eyes came wide open, suddenly as he stared to the ceiling. The back of his arm against his forehead, as he gasped in sharply for a breath of air. He could have sworn he was about to die. In the end, it was all but a dream and that comforted him plenty. He eyed the clock; it was still just six in the morning, rather early for his sleeping habits.

Without hesitation, he plunged back into his pillows and finding himself wrapped within his warm blankets. His bed wasn't the largest of bed, but it was comfortable, soft and warm. Ideal for a young man to find slumber But there was something unfamiliar in his bed, he shifted about as he noticed that his body wasn't sinking backwards but rather to his side, as if there was a weight on it. Turning about, he would have never expected the sight.

There, lying in the bed was a girl, clothed in a plain dress, as she seemed to be slumbering calmly. But all this caused was more panic upon the teen. What had he done, who was she, how did she find herself in his bed? There were many various questions that popped up in his mind. As he wondered, she began to find her slumber disturbed. Lifting her hand, she rubbed away a few drowsy tears with the back of her finger. Then, her eyes opened. Bright green eyes that looked onward to the young man as a beauty clad only in a dress, her long flowing red locks of hair adorning her body crawled out of his blankets that he had unconsciously shared with this girl, who seemed to be around his own age.

Failing to understand the situation, he backed away, suddenly seated upright as he found himself at the edge of his bed, only a small space away from falling down to the ground below. Finally, her eyes were wide open, a drowsy smile to her lips as she uttered the first words he would hear in the morning. "Good morning."

"Father."

-------------------------------------------------------

_**No, I can't believe it. It wasn't a dream.**_

__

_**It was real.**_

-------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Those who are fans of Princess Maker, know that there will be a "butler" character soon enough. And it's one you should know about, as he's rather popular. How exactly will he be integrated there? That detail is unbeknownst to you, but knownst to me, hehe. And why did I decide to suddenly start a PM fanfic? I've liked PM, quite a lot when I first played it. Hell, I had planned a fan-game for it, events, story, system, characters, endings and all (though it hasn't moved an inch from the planning phase. I'd need to find a programmer, an artist, and someone who'd be good at choosing the proper music.). I'm personally not surprised I decided to write a fanfic for it.

I hope it'll be entertaining. Note that it won't update very quick, as I'm one who tends to jump between projects. And right now, with three fanfic projects underway, I have a need to jump between them all. But I will alternate. It helps unwind in a manner, and prevents me from draining away all my ideas and/or motivation for one fanfic in one shot.


End file.
